


El sol

by Dayana017



Category: sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayana017/pseuds/Dayana017
Summary: más allá de las diferencias entre razas especies o cualquier tipo de situación, lo que más cohíbe al ser humano es el temor al rechazo.te pido perdón si en algún momento te he dañado, se que no soy el hombre perfecto pero la única persona que logro derribar los muros que protegían este corazón.... no merecía nada de lo que sucedió... prometo que este dolor en el que me veo hundido no será rival para vengar el daño que te hicieron amor mio...
Relationships: toxicas





	1. Chapter 1

El reino del fuego se encontraba de fiesta puesto, era la celebración anual del ciclo lunar, todas las calles estaban animada, en el gran castillo se celebraba esta ceremonia en la que solo asistían aristócratas, nobles y familias de buena casa o posición social, la gala se estaba realizando como todos los años solo que esta vez según las antiguas escrituras el nuevo año trae fortuna pero también el infortunio, pero todo tipo de pensamiento que se pudiese tener en aquella celebración fue interrumpida por la entrada precipitada de un soldado, claramente portaba el uniforme del fuego. se le podía distinguir muy fácil, en su espalda, pecho a la altura del corazón portaba el símbolo del Reino, pero lo que no le agrado a nadie fue el que las ropas del soldado estuvieran cubiertas de tierra y sangre seca.... una llegada así no traía nada bueno.

«~~~~~~~~~~~»

repite lo que has dicho - lo único que se podía escuchar y se pudo apreciar con total claridad en aquella habitación, fue la exclamación de sorpresa, desagrado e indignación de aquellos hombres reunidos... pero sobre todo o lo que no pasó inadvertido fue la dura mirada que mantenían los hermanos uchiha's, conocidos también como los hermanos cuervo, puesto que eran hijos directos del líder del clan más poderoso en combate, el clan cuervo rojo que dominaba el elemento del fuego, únicamente la familia principal podía usar ese elemento, el resto del clan o ramas secundarias solo contaban con su forma cambiante, los rumores decían que su forma cambiante media aproximadamente un metro ochenta siendo la promedio de una altura de metro diez. Únicamente vistos combatir con seriedad cuando aparecía un digno rival, se decía que un uchiha equivalía a 20 soldados experimentados, tanto así era su fama que eran una leyenda viviente, las malas lenguas afirmaban que habían sido bendecidos por el dios de la luna, estos hermanos conocidos también por combatir a cuerpo desarmado y salir vencedores y con el mínimo daño en el combate. En toda su vida los hermanos hubieran imaginado recibir tal noticia, no ni en sus más locos pensamientos se lo hubieran imaginado.

El.. el señor, vuestro padre, ha fallecido- el pobre hombre se encontraba temblando, sentía que si se atrevía siquiera a levantar la vista su cabeza terminara rodando por la sala y que su sangre se inpegnaria en el fino tapete color vino- de camino al fuego nos vimos interrumpidos por la escasez de alimento y agua dulce así el rey fugaku decidió abastecerse de provisiones en el reino de la tierra, pero no se imaginó que el rey orochimaru líder del clan serpiente le tendieron una emboscada.

Como fue?- al parecer el hombre no entendió la pregunta que fue dicha por el menor de los uchiha's a la primera pero cuando miró al hermano mayor pareció comprender finalmente.

Fugaku-sama murió enterrado vivo, no fue capaz de tener una muerte honorable y ganarse su lugar entre los dioses...

esto era una maldita broma verdad? ... ni una sola vez se imaginó escuchar tal calamidad, esto no quedaría así. para un guerrero era inaceptable el tener una muerte de una manera tan indigna como la tuvo su honorable padre, el que haya muerto y no le permitieran blandir su espada y hacer resonar en lo alto el apellido uchiha y el nombre de su reino claramente fue una tragedia una verdadera desgracia pero esto no se quedaría así sus hijos se encargaron de tomar venganza en nombre de su padre y limpiar su mancillado honor, o eso es lo que pensaba el menor de los hermanos, ahora solo faltaba la aprobación de su su hermano pero no creía que se negara después de todo era su padre de quien se trataba. Dirigió una fugaz mirada a su hermano y al recibir un asentimiento de éste pudo hablar y dar a conocer sus pensamientos al fin- no vamos a permitir que esto se quede asi han manchado el apellido y el poder de nuestro rey.

Una grito de guerra se escuchó resonar, los hombres miraron al hermano mayor, solo faltaba su permiso y vengaría a su rey.

Claramente lo que ha sucedido es un infortunio, al matar al rey fugaku, orochimaru firmó su sentencia de muerte y junto a este el reino del sol, en nombre de mi padre tomaremos todo ' el sol ' y lo convertiremos en nuestra tierra a partir de ahora no habrá persona que desconoce el apellido uchiha- aparentemente todo había sido dicho de una manera muy calmada dada la situación, pero solo sasuke e itachi sentían el verdadero dolor de perder a su padre.

Que todo hombre capaz de manejar un arma se reúna todos seremos partícipes del nuevo régimen, mandaremos once embarcaciones marinas a que ataquen por el sur nosotros iremos directamente al sol , si no hay ningún inconveniente estaremos llegando juntos al reino del sol-declaro el azabache menor, sus pupilar solo mostraba la ira contenida que este portaba.

Anunciado ya la noticia, como fue dictado, todo hombre capaz de manejar un arma fue enlistado en la rebelión para el nuevo régimen de la doctrina..... el reynado de los cuervos eataba por empezar, quien sabe talVez y solo tal vez este era el comienzo de una nueva era ya sea para bien o para mal... 

\-------------  
El Reino sol, próspero con tierras fértiles también en la que se creía que un hombre podría llegar a plantar una rama y esta echaría raíces o eso era lo que se pensaba en antaño, cuando el difunto gran rey namikaze minato aun vivía.  
Cuando la devastadora noticia llegó a los oídos de su gente el Reino cayó en una gran depresión así como una gran preocupación ya que el heredero de su señor era un joven sin conducta lo único que le importaba era la caza y la diversión, y eso todo el reino lo sabia, el principe menma seria la mancha en su impecable historial de gobierno que el sol hubiera tenido, pero por otro lado lo único que aún mantenía con vida aquel devastado lugar era el segundo hijo del rey un doncel rubio de ojos azules que reflejaban una pureza absoluta, este se encargaba de dirigir el reino cuando se hermano salió en busca de diversión, el doncel también fue responsable de que la noticia de la muerte de su padre y de la crisis que pasaba el sol no saliera a la luz, y esperaba que la situación mejorará pero al parecer el viento soplaba en su contra, cuando su hermano cumplió los dos años de reinado falleció en medio de una cacería, se había topado con un lobo mientras se encontraba sin sus escoltas y desarmado, al parecer su forma cambiante no había servido ya que se encontraba ebrio...

Cuando el acontecimiento llegó a los oídos del pueblo este se empezó a desesperar, que era lo que les esperaba, el joven rey menma no había dejado una esposa o heredero alguno, la única solución era de que príncipe menor contrajera nupcias con algún Reino vecino.

Ya no se que mas hacer baa-chan, el sol está en crisis, el fuego ataca, más la muerte de mi hermano .... ya no se que mas puedo hacer, el pueblo comienza a desesperarse necesitan a un señor que sea sus líder y los proteja, yo solo no puedo con esto no se cuanto tiempo mas podre mantener en equilibrio al sol- esos eran los pensamientos que el rubio doncel expresaba a su abuela pactada, se podía apreciar como finas lágrimas caían por su mejilla dejando un rastro.

Ya no te tortures hijo encontraremos una solución diferente a la que estás planeando- no por nada había cuidado a naruto practicame toda su niñez y Juventud, conocía perfectamente lo que su niño estaba pensando, y no quería que ese niño cabeza dura sufriera por el irresponsable de su hermano- yo se que si le preguntamos a las runas una vez más....

Las runas han dicho lo mismo por ocho años abuela, si el destino de mi pueblo y el mio ya están escritos no me puedo quedar a esperar que eso suceda... yo se que me prometí nunca hacer nada que contradiga lo que siente mi corazón pero en estos tiempos no hay más opción....- la mirada decidida del rubio hizo soltar un suspiro mal contenido a la rubia mayor.

Asi que los haras no?- recibió un asentimiento por parte del blondo- .... al parecer ya tomaste una decisión y con esa cabeza tan dura que posees no habrá poder sobre la tierra que te haga cambiar de opinión- expresó la rubia ganándose una sonrisa por parte de ojiazul- entonces quienes son los candidatos... -abrió los ojos de sobre manera en el momento en que ese nombre maldito se le cruzó por la mente, no definitivamente, no, ese hombre todos los años desde que su niño tenía quince años se dedicó a mandar la pedida de su mano y claramente este año no fue la excepción. su niño no se casaría con un bárbaro como lo era ese tipo....

Al ver la expresión de tsunade, el blondo ya tenía una pequeña idea de lo su nana de toda la vida estaba pensando- baa-chan estoy necesitando un rey no a un bastardo para que se haga cargo del sol, así que tranquila estoy desesperado pero voy a pensar muy bien las cosas, además ya tengo en mente a alguien....

Que alivio mocoso por un momento pensé que aceptarías la propuesta del señor de la tierra, de ese infeliz que nos está consumiendo al haber provocado una guerra- claramente cuando recibieron la carta anunciando que los uchiha's habían tomado el reino de la ola y del sonido, se preocuparon de sobre manera, se equivocaron al pensar que estos solo tomarían venganza contra orochimaru el señor de la tierra, claramente lo que la serpiente había hecho era un acto de cobardía, ya que abogó a su favor escudándose que los uchihas eran una amenaza potencial, pero no supo qué la muerte del rey fugaku solo desatara la calamidades sobre toda las naciones- gracias a esa serpiente te está viendo obligado a tomar una decisión que no deseas naru...- la mirada de la mujer mayor se torno cristalina, y eso a naru no le agrado, después de todo muy pocas veces vio a su abuela derramar lágrimas, así que se decidió en consolarla, qué más podía hacer si no.

Tranquila baa-chan esto es culpa mia por no haber hecho caso cuando menma me mostró las propuestas, si yo hubiera contraído nupcias con algún noble, podría haber degradado a menma y nuestro pueblo no estaría pasando por esta dolorosa situación.

Ah, mi niño no te culpes, la culpa no la tienes tú... el destino ha soplado en contra nuestra.... pero no hay que añadir más alcohol a una herida abierta, mejor dime a quien tienes en mente?- esa duda era la más grande, pues para ella nadie era digno de ser el señor de su niño, aunque frente a ella se encontrará parado el hombre más fuerte de la nación aun así para ella no era suficiente...

Te acuerdas de lord kurama- al ver los ojos de su abuela supo que si lo hacía- veo que sabes qien es...

Por supuesto que si ese hombre zorro es conocido como un el noble honorable, nunca ha perdido una batalla... es una buena opción, pero niño, lord kurama le dobla la edad, además es viudo....

Si, hace más de doce años, tal como lo has dicho es un buen guerrero y señor, también se que me dobla la edad, pero en esta situación quién está para casarse sin conveniencias hacia sí mismo, si me caso con lord kurama no solo tendremos oportunidad de repeler la horda del fuego que se abre camino a pasos agigantados, también espero devolver al sol a su antigua prosperidad.

La conversación que se llevaba a cabo fue interrumpida por el toque de su alcoba- señor ... hemos recibido una visita inesperada... de lord kurama, desea hablar con usted- la joven sirviente se encontraba estática esperando la respuesta de su señor.

El momento no podía ser el más oportuno, naru miró a tsunade antes de responder tranquilizando a la mujer con una suave y calmada voz- dile que en unos momentos bajó, cuiden que este comodo.

Si señor- se pudo oír los pasos apresurados de la joven alejándose del pasillo.

Crees que esto sea una señal baa-chan? - la pregunta claramente desconcertó a tsunade.

A qué te refieres mocoso? Que tipo de señal podría ser esta.

Tal vez si me caso con kurama mi destino cambie- al mirar la preocupación palpada en el rostro de la mujer comprendió, el destino no lo cambia nadie, pero no se daría por vencido se esforzaria al máximo hasta ver al sol prosperar- tranquila abuela nada esta dicho aun... crees que me veo presentable, con la reciente muerte de mi hermano no he podido usar mis mejores trajes- cambió de tema para darle un giro a la conversación- tengo que verme bien ya he rechazado una vez la propuesta de mano de lord kurama, espero poder convencerlo de formar una unión Política.

Mi niño siempre te ves bien no importa lo que lleves irradias belleza.

Gracias abuela- el rubio soltó un suspiro pesado- bien es hora- sin mas se paro y se encaminó al gran salón, ahí lo vio sentado tomando una taza de sake, el hombre era atractivo no lo iba a negar, se esforzaría al máximo para ser un buen esposo, a pesar de que kurama tenía hijos ya mayores que él, si este le pedía que engendrara a sus nuevos hijos naruto lo haría sin replicar, tal vez no existiera el amor pero si el respeto- lord kurama es bueno verlo- expresó al momento de hacer una reverencia llamando la atención del hombre.

Príncipe naru tan hermoso como siempre, la verdad es que no tengo intención de andar con rodeos- tomó la mano del doncel depositando un beso en esta- me he enterado de lo que está sucediendo así que seré claro, deseo casarme con usted.

La propuesta le había tomado por sorpresa, claramente no esperaba que las cosas se dieran así de fáciles.

Un doncel solo es una presa fácil y más con la guerra que se avecina, deseo protegeros mi señor, conmigo a su lado el sol no tendrá nada que temer además la alianza entre el sol y el viento beneficiaría de sobre manera la crisis que está consumiendo al sol.... cual es su respuesta mi señor.

Bien, me casaré con usted lord kurama, pero dentro de una semana, permítame guardarle el luto a mi hermano.

Entonces así será mi señor....  
\---------------  
Las noticias de que el clan cuervo cada vez ganaba más territorio y se hacía de dominios se expandió, las personas vivían con el temor de lo pasaría, se sabía ya que los uchihas se dirigían a la capital 'el sol', su llegada se esperaba dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente, así que cuando el doncel aceptó contraer matrimonio con kurama sólo hubo una pequeña celebración por pedido del lord, además así su gente sabría que aún había esperanza de salir victoriosos de la guerra. un dia despues de la fiesta kurama se puso a realizar estrategias, claramente era un buen líder se había decidido que mujeres y niños serian resguardados en el sótano del gran castillo, mientras los campesinos resguardan las entradas principales hacia esta, mediante lo cual los soldados se encargaron de combatir y proteger al sol impidiendo la entrada de los uchihas al Reino o eso era lo que se esperaba. con su actual compromiso todos estaban dispuestos a apoyar la esperanza se hacía presente a crecer.

Mi señor- al ver que kurama se encontraba solo, el rubio se acerco a este y decidió mostrarse agradecido, y como no estarlo, el pelirrojo, se estaba esforzando para proteger al reino de las garras de aquellos cuervos sedientos de venganzas- muchas gracias por todo.

No tiene nada que agradecer naruto, dentro de poco seré el señor de esta tierra así que mi deber es protegerlos, después de todo esta tierra es maravillosa, y lo es mucho más el doncel con el que me cansaré, que hombre no estaría fascinado con este tesoro. Buenas tierras y su señor un bello doncel- el lord acerco su mano hasta la mejilla del menor acariciando todo el contorno de su rostro derecho.

Señor Yo...- lo que el rubio pudo haber dicho se perdió en el aire en el momento en que unos soldados entraron precipitadamente, suponiendo la manera de su llegada se asumió que las notícias que portaban no eran para nada buenos.

Que está pasando- exigió saber el pelirrojo.

Señor... ahg sfg - los guerreros intentaban recuperar el aire perdido al parecer habían dado una carrera para poder llegar hasta el gran salón- acabamos de divisar una horda de guerreros enemigos... - al ver la mirada afilada que le dedicó el lord siguió hablando- pero no es todo se acaba de divisar varias embarcaciones que están desembarcando en las orillas y se dirigen a gran velocidad hacia acá, se calcula que aproximadamente diez enemigos es equivalente a un soldado del sol- informó el guerrero.

Podemos hacerlo, todos a sus puestos y estén listos para contrarrestar el ataque, no podemos permitirnos perder, POR EL SOL- gritó el moreno siendo seguido por los gritos de los soldados que estaban presentes en la habitación. dándole así la orden el de ojos carmín, una vez dicha esta orden se giró hacia el doncel- mi señor será mejor que se vaya a protegerse dentro del jardín sagrado junto a las ninfas y las sacerdotisas...- kurama deseo poder besar los labios de su doncel, pero justo en el momento en que decidió se empezó a escuchar el choque de las espadas- rapido mi señor ir a protegerse, y recordar que pase lo que pase usted no debe alterarse y dejar fluir su poder- declaró kurama sacando su espada y poniéndose en posición de ataque por si lograban los enemigos ingresar al palacio.

Por favor tenga cuidado señor- con la adrenalina recorriendo por su cuerpo, naruto sabia correctamente que lo que kurama le había dicho era en gran parte esencial, y sin pensarlo mas se dirigió al gran jardín que se encontraba en la torre más alta del palacio, definitivamente llegar ahí suponía un gran reto y más cuando la horda enemiga se hacía paso, pudo contemplar desde la ventana de las escaleras como los hombres iban cayendo, y ahí lo vio a lord kurama se encontraba combatiendo con seis enemigos al mismo tiempo el rostro del rubio mostró terror cuando contempló como una estocada era acertada por uno de los enemigos con quien el lord luchaba, insertándose en las costillas del pelirrojo, sin estar dispuesto a ver mas prendió carrera nuevamente hacia los jardines sagrados, no importaba nada en estos momentos su deber era mantener resguardado los secretos del sol aunque eso le costara la vida, una vez llegó a los jardines se apresuró a llamar a las protectoras de este emblemático lugar- ninfas de los cuatro elementos por favor muestren su presencia- sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría, le faltaba el aire.

Príncipe naruto.... que es lo que desea- se escuchó una voz a las espaldas del rubio, pero este no voltio.

Por favor se los suplico protejan al sol...- cualquiera que hubiera sido su justificación fue callada por un enorme estruendo.

No lo vamos a hacer el destino de la tierra dorada está escrita en las runas del árbol sagrado, usted sabe muy bien que las runas son nuestra ley, y me sorprende mucho que usted sea el que nos esté pidiendo esta barbaridad- expresó una segunda voz, frente al oji azul se encontraba lo que parecía ser un hada solo que esta tenía el cuerpo translúcido como si de agua se tratase- usted más que nadie debería saber el castigo que se nos será impuesto si nos oponemos y sobre todo que usted se llevará la peor parte.

Ya no lo aguanto como es posible que aquellas que supuestamente tenían el deber de proteger la sagrada tierra dorada entregarán tan fácilmente el sol a los bastardos uchiha- yo estoy dispuesto a recibir mi castigo si eso ayuda a mi pueblo o es que acaso les importa mas su seguridad antes que la del Reino que deben proteger.

Usted sabe que no es así mi señor- una ráfaga tranquila se hizo presente en el momento en que la tercera voz se oyó- antes que nuestra seguridad se encuentra la vuestra, no realizaremos ningún acto que afecte su integridad y si para mantenerlo a salvo tenemos que entregar el reino que así sea- declaró la tercera ninfa aunque su voz fuera calmada se pudo distinguir claramente que esta hablaba.muy en serio.

No pueden hacer esto.... si ustedes no hacen nada esta bien pero yo no me quedaré viendo como matan a mi pueblo, no estoy dispuesto a aceptar tal atrocidad- replicó el doncel.

Justo antes de que alguna de las ninfas pudiera responder se escuchó una explosión, derribando las puertas del gran jardín.

Pero miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí....

\--------------  
Pero miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí...- ese hombre claramente era un guerrero del fuego la retorcida sonrisa que portaba ese sujeto fue suficiente para estremecer el cuerpo completo del doncel.

Como puedes tener la osadía de irrumpir en el lugar sagrado que fue bendecido por el dios del sol, sucio guerrero- la voz estruendosa de la segunda hada volvió a ser oída.

Callate mariposa.... lo que me interesa es este bello doncel- desconcertando completamente a los presentes colocó nuevamente su retorcida sonrisa en su rostro- seras mio doncel- tomo al rubio de su brazo atrayéndolo bruscamente hacia su pecho.

Soltadme escoria invasora... como se atreve a tocarme con vuestra asquerosa mano, os exijo que suelte- el blondo se removió bruscamente entre los brazos del guerrero del fuego.

Al notar la presencia de más personas las ninfas optaron por desaparecer.... después de todo las runas ya habían dado su veredicto, sabían que su señor estaría bien y eso era más que suficiente.

Pain por que no compartes tu descubrimiento con nosotros o es que acaso no deseas compartir- cuando aquel hombre llamado pain se giró hacia sus compañeros tomando entre su mano la quijada del doncel obligándolo a mostrar su rostro.

Wow, si por cada lugar conquistado hubiera encontrado una belleza como esta creanme que hace tiempo ya hubiera establecido una familia en cada territorio, eres un bastardo con suerte pain.

Tal parece que si, suigetsu, un premio digno a de decir, planeo hacerlo mi esclavo personal- el de cabello naranja se jactó.

Tienes que compartir entonces...

El doncel se encontraba indignado hablaban de compartirlo como si fuera un simple objeto, pero estaban muy equivocados si creían que el se quedaria callado y sumiso mientras ellos decidían.

Primero muerto antes que someterme ante unos bárbaros como tu... maldita escoria- el blondo se removió fuertemente logrando soltarse de los brazos que le mantenían preso, al verse libre el menor retrocedió unos pasos hacia la gran puerta con tallados historicos que yacía tirada en el suelo, ingignante- penso el doncel- al ver que los hombres empezaban cerrarle el paso se apresuró a levantar la mano en una posición específica en la cuál tenía el brazo derecho elevado hacia el cielo y la zurda a la altura de la barbilla- no se acerquen o si no yo...

O si no que belleza, que es lo que arás-

En toda su vida naruto nunca se vio en la necesidad de recurrir a su poder, pero en serio este tipo se merecía el peor de los castigos, al momento en que retrocedió dos pasos más sintió que a su alma abandonar su cuerpo, había chocado contra algo o alguien...

Que es todo este problema, no estan lo suficientemente grandes para resover solos sus problemas- preguntó el hombre de cabellera negra en el momento en que tomaba al rubio de su muñeca.

Oh sasuke, que sorpesa, discutimos el cómo bamos a repartir a este bello doncel, seguro que piensas lo mismo que yo, es toda una belleza un...

Diamante en bruto- el azabache completo la frase del peli blanco mientras este asentía en respuesta por su conformidad, al posar su mirada en aquéllos ojos azules sintió una sensación estremecedora provocando una satisfacción- que al parecer necesita ser pulido y domado.

De eso ya me encargo yo..- con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja el peli naranja intentó tomar al doncel, siendo esta acción impedida por el azabache- entregamelo sasuke ese doncel me pertenece- la ira reciente y mal retenida era palpable en su rostro.

Yo no os pertenezco ... zanahoria- ante tal atrevido comentario que soltó el blondo pain intentó tomarle de los cabellos pero el rubio se encogió instintivamente entre los brazos del azabache...

El doncel a hablado no te pertenece, además deseo ser yo quien dome a este muchacho, parece que no tendré dias aburridos a partir de ahora.

Domar?... acaso usted cree que puede venir y hacer lo que le plazca- el rubio intentó picarle, pero en cada frase soltada había un tono de precaución.

Si, o es que prefieres que sean mis hombres quienes te domen- esa simple oración vasto para hacer que el blondo negara repetidas veces....

La decisión ya está hecha- una nueva voz se unió a la conversación- ha quedado claro que el doncel prefiere a sasuke- el hombre tenía un parecido hacia aquel que llamaban sasuke, al parecer eran familiares, habría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta, ambos desprendían un aura enigmática, el hombre de coleta miro hacia el moreno- y tu sasuke, deseas al doncel? o simplemente lo quieres como un pasatiempo.

Si hermano, lo quiero como mi esposo- si en algún momento le hubieran preguntado si tenía planes de casarse, el menor de los uchihas se habría reído en la cara de aquella persona, pero él no era tan testarudo para desperdiciar semejante oportunidad.

Yo no me pienso casar con vos, prefiero la muerte antes de tal humillación- el rubio tenía la cejas fruncidas y la cara en alto, este nunca bajaría la cabeza ante unos hombres tan poco educados como lo eran estos.

Si que estara dificil de domar- habló el peli blanco siendo seguido por varios bufidos de diversión, mientras miraban a pain, que por obvias razones este ya no podía contradecir nada, sus señores habían hablado.

Te deseo suerte en tu nueva vida hermano- pronunció el cuervo mayor recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermano- y como muestra de mi agradecimiento por tu participación en la guerra... el sol se convertirá en tu tierra y vos en su señor- declaró el de coleta de caballo fijando su mirada hacia el rubio.

Gracias itachi- el hermano menor mostró su agradecimiento mediante una leve reverencia hacia su familiar.

Vamos, Los necesito para deshacernos de los cuerpos que están regados, sasuke puedes tomarte tu tiempo.

Sin decir más el mayor se retiró siendo seguido por el séquito de hombres armados hasta los dientes. Una vez solos el azabache miró a los ojos al doncel preguntándose si era posible poseer tal belleza, sabía muy bien que no podia confiarse en aquel rubio doncel, desde muy temprana edad su pensamiento fue que nunca debería dejar su confianza sobre un doncel o mujer.

Como te llamas rubio- era una certeza que tenía que conocer el nombre de su futuro esposo.

El blondo se vio tentado a mentirle, pero decidió que mejor no tentar a su suerte- namikaze naruto.

así que eres hijo político de esta nación- pero qué conveniente resultaba ser esto parece que las cosa se facilita- las cosas ahora resultan ser más entretenidas.

Si eso es lo que desea pensar- respondió con sarcasmo el blondo

Créeme que así lo aré dobe- en definitiva le causó gracia cuando el cuerpo del doncel se tenso.

Será un...- las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando el azabache le tomó de su cintura y lo pegó a su pecho.

Una cosa mas naruto- debía admitir que su nombre siendo pronunciado por aquellos labios le hacían sentir de una manera un poco extraña.

Donde se encuentran los plebeyos- por más que hayan buscado no dieron con su ubicación.

según la pregunta se podía confirmar que no habían dado con el paradero de su gente, eso le alivió de sobre manera no habría soportado más muertes de las que ya había contemplado.

Al ver que el rubio no contestaba añadió- no deseo más muertes, si se entregan voluntariamente se podría evitar una tragedia, para la reconstrucción de este Reino se necesitaría mucha mano de obra así que no planeé matar a nadie a menos que la situación me obligará.

Por supuesto que entendía y sabía que si no ayudaba voluntariamente su pueblo se podría ver afectado y eso era lo que menos deseaba, ademas ya habían sido conquistados......

Están en.....


	2. cenizas

Todo rastro de guerra seguía presente, aunque los hombres y soldados del fuego y la gente del sol limpiaban y trabajaban en la reconstrucción de algunas edificaciones como lo era el templo dorado que mediante la la llegada de la desgracia se había visto afectado no desaparecería fácilmente los rastros de daños que sufrió.

Muchos lloraban la pérdida de sus seres amados mientras que otros intentaban conseguir consuelo en las tareas que se les había asignado a cada uno, olvidando así momentáneamente su dolor.

El azabache se había llevado una gran sorpresa al descubrir que su doncel además de poseer gran belleza también poseía un don en lo que a la arte de curación se refería, claramente intentó molestarlo abogando que posiblemente intentaría matar a sus hombres pero la respuesta dada por el doncel le sorprendió

FLASHBACK

Yo no considero la vida humana como un objeto con el cual se pueda jugar, yo valoro la vida teme.

sin más el rubio continúo vendando hábilmente a un hombre pelirrojo, a una distancia prudente se encontraba una mujer mayor a la cual el rubio llamaba abuela- curioso ya que la mujer parecía joven, aparte de que poseía muy buenos atributos- Regresando su atención al pelirrojo se dio cuenta, había algo extraño en cómo ese hombre dirigía la mirada hacía su doncel y sus sospechas y alertas se activaron al ver la vestimenta del hombre si bien esta estaba hecha tirones no pasaba como las prendas de un simple plebeyo.

Quien es este hombre- antes de que sasuke preguntará su hermano se adelantó mientras tenía la vista fija en aquel pelirrojo- no parece ser un simple hombre.

Ambos hermanos no habían pasado desapercibido como el rubio dio un respingo mientras se tensaba.  
El rubio miró hacia los dos pares de ojos que tenían su vista puesta en él, sabía que no era bueno mentirles- es... mi prometido- al ver que el uchiha de coleta posaba su mano en la empuñadura de su espada el doncel se apresuró a aclarar la situación- pero no estamos casados.

Se tranquilizó cuando vio como el hermano mayor retiraba su mano de la espada.

Eso está bien ya que de ser su esposo este tendría que morir, su esposo y señor ahora sera sasuke, mi hermano, su boda se llevará a cabo dentro de dos días- una vez dicha la orden el mayor se retiró hacia un grupo de hombres.

Una vez sin la presencia del coleta azabache el rubio rompió el silencio en el que se había sumido aquella atmósfera.

Cuando planeaba informarme que la boda impuesta por usted y su familiar se llevará a cabo en tan poco tiempo, teme- no podía casarse con el uchiha, tenía que buscar la manera de escapar.

Sígueme- el de ojos ónix no espero respuesta y tomó al rubio del brazo dirigiéndose a la dependencia del doncel aunque el rubio pasaba la noche en la habitación de mujeres y donceles, los reclamos del doncel no sirvieron en lo absoluto ya que el azabache ignoró olímpicamente todos sus reclamos.

-Qué es lo que te pasa, acaso está usted loco para arrastrarme de esa manera- los reclamos de naruto no se hiciera esperar.

-Como sabrás, nuestro matrimonio se llevará a cabo dentro de dos días- el más bajo rodó los ojos-, cuando el sol y la luna se encuentren- sasuke decidió aprovechar la soledad de la dependencia e ignorar la reciente protesta del rubio para explicar ciertos puntos a ese dobe.

-Como sabrás, nuestro matrimonio se llevará a cabo dentro de dos días- el más bajo rodó los ojos-, cuando el sol y la luna se encuentren- sasuke decidió aprovechar la soledad de la dependencia e ignorar la reciente protesta del rubio para explica...   
Y cree que yo me cansaré tan fácilmente con un hombre como lo es voz- con la barbilla en alto, proclamando un reto silencioso el doncel mentalmente se iba preparando para cualquier situación pero nunca de esperó lo siguiente......... el azabache le estaba besando.

El azabache pasó su lengua sobre los labios del rubio doncel logrando que este soltara un jadeo involuntario entre abriéndose sus labios, acto que el uchiha aprovecho para lograr profundizar el beso.  
Al poco tiempo el doncel empezó a seguir el ritmo con torpes movimientos.

Ambos se separaron por falta de oxígeno, el rubio tenía la mejilla sonrojada su mente se encontraba divagando mientras intentaba recuperar el oxígeno perdido, el blondo se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató el momento en que el azabache se dirigió hacia el centro de su habitación.  
Una vez el doncel salió de trance se percató de las acciones del moreno.

Qué es lo que crees que acabas de hacer....- el azabache le miró sonriendo- por que revisas mis cosas.

El uchiha sacaba varias túnicas del baúl del rubio, hasta que finalmente una le gusto.

Te pondrás esto quiero que lo use para nuestra boda- el rubio frunció el ceño- y mas te vale no intentar nada....- al ver que el doncel sonreía maliciosamente intervino en los pensamientos de este- y por cualquier acción de rebelión que muestre hacía mi dobe, lo pagarás con la muerte de un ciudadano de el sol.  
el vestido era una túnica simple a la vista pero era muy elegante tenia pidas preciosas en la parte de los hombros y se habría desde los pechos.

Esa jugada no la esperaba, eso era jugar sucio, pero qué es lo que podía esperar de un hijo del fuego, no sería inteligente de su parte enfrentarse en este momento al azabache.

Pero señor, usted dijo claramente que no desea la muerte- de una manera muy calmada, algo raro tratándose de este doncel es lo que pensó el azabache, respondió el rubio, sin duda el blondo tramaba algo.

Y así es doble, por eso deseo contar con tu apoyo.

Serás.... teme- intentar razonar con ese hombre pero claramente era algo imposible- largo de mi alcoba- se acercó al de ojos ónix y le empezó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra en el pecho del azabache, ya harto de jugar el de ojos ónix tomo de la cadera al rubio pegándolo a su buen formado pecho.

Contra quien luchas naruto, contra mi o contra tu propio corazón...

Esa pregunta le había desubicado, realmente el doncel no sabía la respuesta a aquella incógnita... realmente contra quien luchaba? Esa interrogante sin respuesta le frustraba.

Un día de estos rogaras por mi dobe- soltó al ojiazul y se retiró de la habitación.

Teme Baka - en un acto de descontrol tomó su calzado y lo aventó, pero era muy tarde el uchiha ya se había ido, pero tal parece logro escuchar el golpe que dio su calzado al impactar contra la puerta ya que se escuchó una sonora carcajada junto a un grito en los pasillos que lo hizo enrojecer ta sea de vergüenza o cólera.

SERAS MIO DOBE EN CUERPO Y ALMA....

\--------------------  
Tan solo faltaba un día para que celebrará la boda, se había decidido que esta se llevaría a cabo junto a la ceremonia de reconocimiento.del nuevo señor del sol, dónde Reyes y protectores místicos irían a presentar sus respetos al uchiha menor y de paso intentar firmar un tratado de paz, nadie quería perder su reino.

[°~°] :'<

Me estas jodiendo verdad?.... cómo es posible que haya logrado escapar- el hombre frente a sasuke temblaba y como no hacerlo si por un error o resumiendo el asunto había dejado prófugo al rehén más importante que tenían.- como fue posible que lord kurama escapará... reúne una tropa saldremos a buscarlo .... por tu vida ruega que lo hallemos.

Itachi se mantenía sereno ante la información brindada, alterarse no servía de nada, pero sabía que eso no era lo único que el hombre tenía que decir, al parecer se debatía entre elegir a la muerte o a la tortura, sea cual sea que eligiera el pobre hombre no se salvaría si se llegará a merecer un castigo, pobre sujeto.

Posiblemente pierda su vida al dar esta noticia pero tarde o temprano su señor se enterara y su cólera no vería inocente.

Una cosa más mi señor...- el uchiha menor le lanzó una afilada, haciendo que el pobre hombre se replantee la opción de comentar el segundo problema del día- no logramos localizar a su doncel...- un ardiente dolor en el rostro fue lo que sintió, el menor de los presentes le había tirado una patada.

La mirada de sasuke se tornó rojizo, y de su cuerpo empezó a emanar un aura negra envolviendo a éste - si los encuentro me encargaré personalmente que ese zorro pierda lo que le hace hombre.... será mejor que te cuides dobe.

+=+=+=+=

Yo no me quiero casar con ese teme engreído, si las cosas siguen así no tendré más alternativa que pertenecer a ese uchiha-baka- dejó el movimiento que ejercían sus manos para centrar su azulina mirada en su acompañante, expectante a una respuesta.

Puedes jugar el propio juego del uchiha naru- al ver la mirada confusa que le dirigió el rubio explicó- ciertamente el se beneficia de sobre manera con vuestra unión, pero también puedes ser inteligente, el hombre con poder tiene tres debilidades... el dinero, alcohol y la atracción de la carne- finalizó su acompañante siguiendo con su tarea de mezclar bálsamo y ungüentos.

Jugar su juego...- en un susurro que la persona a su costado escuchó murmuró el rubio doncel.

No te preocupa tener problemas al haber salido de tu habitación sin la vigilancia de algún guerrero del fuego, la ira de tu señor será tremenda- sonrió aquella persona, haciendo sonrojarse al doncel- escúchame bien naruto... el sol tiene un nuevo señor, no tenemos más opción a la de aceptar el nuevo régimen y acostumbrarnos a este nuevo gobierno- al ver que el doncel fruncía el entrecejo soltó un suspiro pero aun así continúo- intenta hacer una tregua con el uchiha, tal ves ya no sea lord kurama el que se case contigo, pero aun así puedes intentar sacar algo adelante, posiblemente el uchiha no sea tan mal líder para el sol- para ser honesta esto realmente era una opinión propia, la decisión era solamente del rubio.

Gracias por el consejo abuela, yo... lo pensaré- con la cabeza gacha el rubio se encaminó en dirección de la salida, realmente en la mañana había logrado escabullirse de su guardián para ir a visitar a tsunade, este había sido el día en el que su paciencia llegó a su limité, el azabache le había advertido que tuviera cuidado con sus acciones, realmente si el rubio hubiese querido escapar ya lo hubiera hecho, pero no era tan idiota como para firmar la sentencia de muerte de su gente.

Tal vez tsunade tenga razón, sasuke podría ser un buen gobernante para el sol.  
El taller de medicina del castillo se encontraba a un pasillo después del gran jardín sagrado así que las personas no iban ahí por tal motivo el lugar era tranquilo pero a medida que se acercaba a los pasillos principales notaba que había mucho movimiento mas de lo normal, los criados corrían de un lado a otro, con la preocupación a flor de piel el rubio se dirigió al salón del trono, llevándose una gran sorpresa.... el azabache estaba rodeado por su aura cambiante su rostro estaba cubierto por unas marcas negras, sus ojos eran rojos, ese no era sasuke.

«~~~~~»

Dónde está, DÓNDE MALDITA SEA ESTA MI DONCEL- la ira era palpable en la voz y rostro del azabache.

Itachi intentaba en vano calmar a su hermano, parecía como si su forma cambiante quisiera controlar el cuerpo del uchiha menor, esto nunca le había pasado.

¡Cálmate sasuke!- gritó itachi al ver como este golpeaba a unos guardias que intentaban retenerlo, pero todo intento intento era en vano, varios soldados se encontraban tirados en el suelo con heridas no tan graves pero sí lo suficiente dolorosas para impedir que estos se pararan.

Tenía miedo, ese no era el sasuke que conocía, por primera vez en lo que conoció al azabache sentía que este sería realmente capaz de lastimar lo, tenía que evitar que siga destruyendo todo de alguna forma.... si a su doncel quería... pues eso tendría.

De pronto la sala del trono se hundió en un profundo silencio en el cual solo se podía escuchar los gruñidos del azabache líder y el resonar firme de unas pisadas, para observar el motivó de tal acto reciente el uchiha mayor buscó.con la mirada en la sala, realmente no se esperaba esto, él al igual que sasuke creyó firmemente que ese doncel había escapado junto a su ex prometido- el de ojeras pronunciadas sólo pudo hacer que su rostro mostraba una sonrisa made in uchiha.

No le iba a mentir a nadie, realmente tenía miedo, concreta-mente no supo cómo es que sus piernas no perdían fuerza si estas las sentía como pudin, solo esperaba no arrepentirse de lo que estaba por hacer.

¡Mi señor!- llamó del rubio, el azabache le escuchó y en un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba frente al doncel- ¡ Sasuke podrías calmarte de una vez, intenté trabajar, no puedo concentrarme con este escándalo!-el doncel fingió ignorancia ante la verdadera razón del estado de su futuro señor.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia el azabache empezó a regresar.a su forma original.

Creí... que habías escapado- el azabache estaba a escasos segundos de disculparse pero se fijó en el olor del rubio y frunció el entrecejo- huele a hierbas mi señor- pronunció en un tono molesto.

Naruto tenía en estos momentos un leve tic en el ojo, este acaso el uchiha no entendió lo que dijo- claramente teme, he estado trabajando con mi abuela ...- ahí fue cuando el doncel entró en cuenta-no me digas que tenías miedo que escapará.

Por favor un dobe como tú no podría escapar, mis hombres cuidan perfectamente todo el perímetro del reino- pronunció con sorna el azabache.

Déjame recordarte, teme, que esté dobe regresa de escaparse de uno de sus guardias internos- supo que había logrado su propósito cuando el azabache mostró.una expresión estoica- ahora si me disculpas, debo retirarme, necesito un baño.

El rubio hizo una reverencia hacia los hermanos que le miraba sorprendidos, desde cuando el doncel se mostraba tan mansamente, claramente raro; una vez terminada la muestra de respeto el rubio se retiró....

\------------  
La rubia detuvo su acción de mezclar y sé giró hacía una pared que servía de unión con el gran jardín y el salón de medicina.

Una vez dentro del jardín se pudo apreciarse leves susurro.

Muéstrense de una maldita vez- realmente nunca le agrado formar parte del Consejo místico de, el sol, ya que este estaba lleno de mentiras y calumnias solo para mantener el sol como potencia principal entre las naciones, con la muerte del Rey minato las cosas se descontrolaron, más con el ascenso involuntario del joven Príncipe menma al trono, la situación se había complicado de sobre manera, al ver esto el Consejo místico Real; decidió tomar cartas en el asunto aun sin abstenerse a las consecuencias que esta acción traería, al tomar un decisión sin la aprobación del Consejo de sabios.

-Tsunade, es bueno verte, ciertamente un verdadero placer, siempre estas junto a ese Príncipe doncel como su sombra, tú más que nadie sabe qué pasará si lo escrito en la runa no llega a cumplirse- de todas las ninfas que había en el jardín la que más detestaba de sobre manera era a esa pasta rosa.

Primero escuchemos lo que tiene que decir sakura, además muestra el decoro suficiente, tsunade-sama es el gran oráculo y ese príncipe como lo llamas es ... superior y eso lo debes respetar sakura, aparte de ser tsunade-sama la única capaz de mostrar las escrituras de la runa- la oji perla habló en tono calmado, pero firme.

Ya cumplió con lo pedido, tusnade-sama? - ino el hada encargada del cultivo, -maldita ninfa, esa no se andaba con pelos en la lengua.

Ya lo he hecho, namikaze naruto tiene sembrada la duda- sin decir más la mujer se retiró.

Creen que este bien lo que hacemos- pregunto la oji perla, realmente quería saber si lo que hacia estaba bien.

Las runas nunca mienten- fue la sencilla respuesta de la pelichicle.

Ciertamente, sakura- concordó la rubia.

Una vez dichas estas palabras el hada del cultivo y del viento desaparecieron, dejando sola al hada del agua.

Solo espero que sea la decisión correcta- suspiró convirtiéndose en una gota de agua y regresando al riachuelo que había en el jardín.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
En la profundidad del bosque prohibido se observa como en la densa niebla una silueta se incorpora en las profundidad de este, al parecer esa persona es temerario ya que las historias que respaldan a aquel lugar no son las mejores, tanta así llegó a ser su fama que los padres amenazan a sus hijos con dejarlos ahí si se portan mal, una vez que entras nunca sales- eran las firmes y severas palabras de los adultos, y no estaba lejos de ser verdad-.

Entre el lugar más recóndito y ocultó tras las montañas gemelas se encuentra un lúgubre castillo que se cae a pedazos con el pasar de los años, pareciera que aquel sitio fue olvidado por las manos del dios sol y luna, oh pobre tierra, cuentan las historias, donde los mismos dioses olvidaron.

aquella misteriosa silueta se adentró en aquel lúgubre lugar, una vez dentro se acercó a una pared que dentro de poco parecía como si fuese a colapsar, en esta había un cuadro en el que estaba retratado un doncel de larga cabellera brillante- realmente un hermoso color- en su pecho poseía clavada una espada y junto a este se encontraba un hombre al cual la mitad de su rostro lo ocultaba una tela, lo mas curioso del cuadro era las expresiones faciales de ambos personajes pero algo en particular también, donde se supone que debería estar los ojos del doncel se encontraba destrozado y el cuerpo de ambos personajes habían cuerdas como si de dos marionetas se tratarán.

Movió el cuadro con el más mínimo esfuerzo, del lado contrario de la pintura había un largo pasillo el cual aquel personaje encapuchado recorrió hasta dar con una habitación.

Señor, traigo información- ante él había un enorme espejo, los bordes de este parecían estar hechos de oro negro, a pesar del color oscuro irradiaba un brillo lúgubre.

como si de algún truco se tratase unos pasos se escucharon dentro del espejo- Las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes- una gran figura asomo su cuerpo en aquella prisión de reflejos-, la conquista de los uchihas solo es un pequeño presagio para lo que se avecina, la tragedia que espera al sol será tan grande como lo sera mi venganza hacía ti minato namikaze... es una lástima que hayáis muerto... mi ira caerá sobre tu último heredero, desearía ver tu alma retorcerse en el más allá, de la gran impotencia que sentirás al ver el sufrimiento de tu último hijo, matar a tu hijo mayor fue mucho más fácil de lo pensado.

señor- el hombre fijó su mirada en su fiel sirviente, permitiéndole continuar- la boda del doncel y el uchiha se llevará a cabo mañana- al ver la mirada noto que su amo estaba inconforme con tan poca información- también logre conseguir el veneno que usted a solicitado.

esto es realmente muy bueno... escucha atentamente lo que vas a hacer...

si mi señor

+++++++++++

este puede ser el día en el cual muchos pueden suspirar de alivio- y quien no lo haría el que su joven príncipe se casara con el cuervo menor era como firmar un tratado de paz, apesar de no estar conformes, no había nada que se pudiese hacer el uchiha sería su nuevo señor y ellos como simples plebeyos les tocaba acatar el nuevo régimen que se formaría, no querían que su pensamiento se malinterpretó, estaban agradecidos con su joven señor, sabían que se estaba casando por sus bienestar, pero se sentían traicionados si el doncel hubiera escapado, tendrían la esperanza de que los liberaría de esta humillación.

\----------------

siento que se me salen los órganos internos- se quejaba el rubio, enserio maldecía a la persona que creó esa maldita máquina de tortura- enrecio ya no aguanto agh

señor, creo que esta usted exagerando a ningún doncel o mujer se le salieron los órganos por usar un corsé- lidiar con este joven doncel enserio era complicado dios sol la librarse de la calamidad que le caería por pensar mal de su señor-

pues yo seré el primero en serio tteba- hace mucho tiempo que había dejado su muletilla de lado, debía estar muy estresado para que se le saliera, a su padre le había costado mucho el que la olvidara

su padre... siempre bondadoso y amable, pero estricto cuando era necesario, a pesar de ser una boda forzada le hubiera gustado que le acompañara en su caminata hacia su futuro señor, siempre soñó que se casaría del brazo de su padre y que sería por amor, nunca se imagino en una situación como esta- señor no llore- espeto alarmada la joven sirvienta- se arruina su maquillaje- vaya, no se había percatado el momento en que empezó a llorar.

mientras la sirvienta arreglaba su maquillaje, la mano del doncel se metió en su joyero sacando de esta un raro colgante, su abuela se lo había dado, aunque al principio se mostraba reacio a usarlo, en situaciones como estas, la opción más viable era esta- colócame este colgante shizune

oh, pero que bello colgante- tomó entre sus dedos esa reluciente gema- pero no es peligroso establecer su uso mi señor- preguntó con cierto temor- es muy peligroso- la angustia era notable en sus facciones.

solo colócala... del resto me encargare yo- sin duda era muy peligroso usar nuevamente esa gema, pero en ese momento lo veía como su única esperanza.

del resto me encargare yo- sin duda era muy peligroso usar nuevamente esa gema, pero en ese momento lo veía como su única esperanza

\---------------------

te ves bien- al parecer estaba tan concentrado en sus divagaciones que no se percató el momento en que su tonto hermano mayor entró a su alcoba- itachi, gracias.

no te preocupes todo irá bien ya lo veras- o eso es lo que esperaba, itachi sabía muy bien que el tratar con ese doncel no sería nada fácil, si pudiera hacer una comparación a ese rubio lo haría con una yegua salvaje, como aquellos que poseía la arena, muy difíciles de domesticar ciertamente.

realmente espero que naruto se comporte, estoy seguro que no es tan dobe como para rechazar un tratado, lealtad por yugo, no es un mal acuerdo- ese sentimiento amargo que traía puesto en la garganta no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

lord itachi- saludo el de dientes de tiburón con una leve inclinación de cabeza, siendo correspondido por el contrario-, sasuke amigo te vez genial- pronunció de forma burlona, logrando que el azabache menor soltara un largo suspiro-

no moleste suigetsu- enserio no quería lidiar con su amigo en este momento, no era el mejor escenario.

que se siente dejar la libertad, para pasar a ser un hombre con ataduras,- el de ojos ónix le miró frunciendo el entrecejo, al parecer su estúpido estaba con suficiente energía para realizar comentarios tan absurdos- aún estás a tiempo de salir corriendo.

deja de joder - al ver que esto pronto se saldría de control y como portador de la razón itachi intervino- sasuke anda a tu lugar suigetsu has lo que te pedí hace unos momentos, la ceremonia está por empezar- anunció el de coleta al ver que el alba se acercaba.

++++++++++

naruto juro que si no apareces en este mismo momento te ire a traer de los pelos y te arrastraré hasta aquí- esos eran los pensamientos de un molesto azabache, su doncel se estaba demorando faltaba menos de un cuarto de incienso para que la luna y el sol se saluden, no podía permitir que ese dobe arruinara sus planes, todo método para molestar al rubio se fue a otro lugar al oír las exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de los presentes.

estaba nervioso, no lo iba a negar seria absurdo... pero caminaba a paso calmado y con la cabeza en alto en dirección a la persona que sería su señor a partir del día de hoy, no sabía cómo es que no se habia caido, sus piernas le temblaban en estos momentos se compararia con un ciervo que aprendía a dar sus primeros pasos.

estás realmente hermoso dobe- halago sasuke.

naruto al no encontrar sarcasmo en su voz contestó con una calma impenetrable, sorprendiendose así mismo de donde la había sacado- usted también mi señor- en serio lo había dicho... se sentía raro, pero no era desagradable. por otro lado a sasuke esa simple palabra le provocó una gran satisfacción.

\- la ceremonia se realizó sin ningún percance concluyendo con sos seres unidos en una sola alma, hecha por la voluntad de sus dioses.

\---------------  
la imagen de entrada es para dos personitas especiales. saben?... bueno creo que no lo saben....jajaja el sabado es mi cumpleaños así que no podré actualizar, aparte en mi país se celebra san juan, por eso voy a subir este cap y a la proxima actualizacion regreso con el matón prometida.... gracias si lo leiste...

después de que la ceremonia se llevó a cabo, todos se trasladaron al gran salón para poder dar sus obsequios y buenos deseos a los nuevos reyes del sol.

.....................

su alteza es un gran honor para mi y mis hermanas poder servirlo a partir de ahora como su consejo, si tiene algún mal aquejan-dolo no dude en preguntar- cuando el vasallo anuncio a la hadas del jardín encantado el doncel no se lo pudo creer... esas malditas habían pasado tan rápido su lealtad a un conquistador, enrecio era increíble y mucho más porque la persona que consideraba familia... su abuela estaba junto a ellas - deseamos larga vida a los señores del sol- sasuke observó a las hadas con recelo, desde su trono les cedió el permiso para que siguieran hablando ya que estas se habían callado como si pidieran el consentimiento para seguir- para demostrar que nuestros deseos son sinceros yo y mis hermanas obsequiaremos unas ofrendas... yo la descendiente de los Yamanaka otorgó total proteccion a todo ser vivo en el reino del sol.

yo hija del clan Haruno, otorgó prosperidad y abundancia en los cultivos.

yo perteneciente al clan Hyuga, otorgó lluvias y reservas de agua para que el sol nunca sufra sequías.

todo el salón se sumió en silencio, la última hada que faltaba por dar su ofrenda era la superior de todos la gran hada tsunade la más antigua...

otorgo protección y larga vida a los nuevos señores, todo mal que los aceche será una prueba más, la lucha sera solo de ustedes asi como su desicion, mi deseo para ustedes es la felicidad y un libre albedrío- sin esperar mas respuestas las hadas se retiraron convertidas en esferas de luz.

durante unos tortuosos minutos el salón se sumió a un incómodo silencio abrumador, pero todo fue olvidado cuando la música para el baile real comenzó, fue un gran alivio ya que nadie sería capaz de soportar tal incomodidad más tiempo.

bailas dobe- preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada el azabache extendiendo su mano hacia el blondo, no lo iba a admitir pero en serio ese rubio lo traía loco.

por supuesto teme- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja respondió el de ojos azules, el que sasuke le invitara a bailar era casi un milagro y mucho más que le sonría sin una pizca de sorna, claramente no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

todas las personas que estaban en la pista de baile se fueron retirando para otorgar a los reyes mayor privacidad, como si se tratase de un cuento de maravillas todos apreciaron encantados la perfecta combinación que hacían esas dos personas, era realmente increíble, por otro lado los aludidos eran totalmente inconscientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor era como si lo existieran ellos dos y se sentía realmente muy bien.

realmente bailas muy bien- alabó el de ojos ónix y no había rastro de burla en su voz, estaba siendo honesto.

-sin poder evitarlo el rubio se sonrojo ocultando su rostro en el amplio pecho del azabache, eran tan cálido le sorprendía que esa calidez le perteneciera a esa persona que según los relatos narrados era una bestia salvaje incapaz de sentir emoción alguna... pero esto era diferente se sentía diferente- tu también lo haces bien sasuke realmente muy bien.

me parece que alguien se está confesando indirectamente naru-lo dijo como una melodía tan armónica que lo único que hizo el rubio fue presionar su cuerpo con el contrario- 

tómalo como desees sasu- dijo tiernamente el de mirada gatuna, como si fuera un niño tierno esperando ser perdonado.

bueno estamos a mano dobe- el azabache se acerco lentamente hacia el rostro de rubio, sentían su respiración sus corazones agitados el rubio cerró sus ojos esperando lo inevitable, el de piel nivea sonrió tomó al rubio de la cintura y le beso la frente como una muestra de diversos sentimientos.

gracias sasuke- menciono con una gran sonrisa, esta era la mayor prueba de cariño que recibió por otra persona a parte de su familia el blondo, también sabía que este tipo de afecto era diferente tenía miedo de experimentarlo pero también era emocionante.

cuando terminó el vals los nuevos señores del sol se retiraron para dar inicio al gran banquete, todos reían comían tomaban... están celebrando la unión que libraría de todos los conflictos al sol.

por favor escuchad- realizando ese singular sonico con la copa para brindar el rey de la arena llamó la atención de todos los presentes- el clan de los mapaches jura lealtad eterna a los señores de el sol - en aquel momento los otros reinos se levantaron precipitadamente colocando la mano al pecho- las demás naciones tambien juramos lealtad eterna sus majestades, aunque la luna y el sol dejen de saludar el esplendor de esta nación siempre permanecerá- todos serían capaces de aplaudir tal actitud honorable, pero si supieran sus verdaderas intenciones los clasificarían como unos canallas cobardes- lealtad eterna¡¡ - gritaron al unísono aquellos hombres, tomando asiento a continuación.

\- la mirada asesina que les mandaba el azabache fue una clara muestra de que sabía realmente sus verdaderas intenciones- gracias por tal declaración de lealtad, pero como sabrán estoy celebrando mi boda, agradecería que respetaran eso- así fue como los demás soberanos prefirieron conservar sus vidas tomando asiento y continuar la velada- fue realmente encantador su palabras- con el brazo ocultando su sonrisa el rubio anunció su opinión- sabes que son unos hipócritas no dobe- por lo bajo respondió el azabache, dando a conocer lo obvio- claro que lo se teme, solo que me pareció de buena educación responder con cortesía- eres inteligente- le sonrió.

\--------------------------

-el banquete fue concluido con total normalidad, los invitados tan pronto terminó la velada regresaron a sus reinos, como si quisieran salir de ahí a como de lugar , realmente curioso que podría causar semejante ansiedad para que se quisieran ir si el reino es muy encantador, aparte hay cuartos de invitados- al menos eso era lo que se preguntaba mentalmente el rubio que se encontraba sentado en la gran cama matrimonial, estaba temblando, pero no sentía miedo, simplemente nervioso- de pronto un ruido sordo se oyó, provocando un escalofrío al rubio- sasu eres tu? realmente no me gusta este tipo de juegos- pronunciaba tembloroso el rubio mientras caminaba por el dormitorio - de pronto sintió un dolor punzante en la parte del vientre y el horrible sabor metálico en su garganta, todo se fue poniendo oscuro sintió su cuerpo estrellarse contra el, lo último que pudo escuchar fue que le llamaban, no entendía que estaba pasando.

resiste naru¡ no cierres los ojos¡.......

\--------

estaba siendo acompañado o más bien recibiendo una muy agradable charla dedicada por su gran hermano, no estaba de humor para seguir esta conversación, quería ir con su doncel y cumplir con su rol como el esposo que era, es que acaso era tanto pedir a itachi que lo libere de sus obligaciones por hoy, se supone que hoy era un día especial verdad? por dios¡ era el día de su boda- me estás escuchando sasuke uchiha?¡- y ahí estaba tan oportuno como siempre, itachi interrumpiendo en todo lo que se propone hacer- eh? si continúa hermano, te estoy escuchando, claramente lo hago ya que no hay nada más importante que en estos momento pueda estar haciendo- a metros se notaba el sarcasmo de las palabras dichas.

-su hermanito podía ser demasiado cabezón en ocasiones resultando muy difícil establecer una charla sin que este sienta que es una pérdida de tiempo, realmente amaba a su tonto hermano, pero... Dios eran tan exasperante- escúchame bien uchiha- en serio saldría diez años más viejo de esta conversación, recibida la atención de Sasuke el azabache mayor continuo- si piensa que lo sabes todo está bien pero no metas al reino en tus cabezonería, se un rey responsable y del que todos estén orgulloso.

-con una mirada seria el azabache menor miró fijamente a su hermano, acto seguido cerrando sus ojos y con la mano al pecho exclamó unas palabras que conllevan una gran responsabilidad - el sol brillará nuevamente

Que así sea Sasuke - con un leve asentimiento el mayor permitió al moreno retirarse, viendo como este a paso rápido se perdía entre los pasillos- este niño, solo se feliz Sasuke y lucha por esta- susurro levemente.

************  
El de ojos ónix se encaminó a la alcoba de su amado, si su amado, aunque no lo admitirá en voz alta ese doncel había capturado su corazón, haría lo que sea para conquistarlo.   
Todo estaría de maravilla si no hubiera interceptado una figura moverse sospechosamente por los pasillos a gran velocidad, cuando el menor reparo la dirección de sujeto frunció notablemente el entrecejo- Naruto - y con prisa y prácticamente corriendo se dirigió a la alcoba del doncel, rogaba a los dioses que esté bien, en su camino se encontró con tsunade y dos guardias - seguidme rápido - tal y como lo ordenó estos le siguieron.   
La puerta estaba entreabierta y no se oyó nada, esto no era para nada bueno--Naruto! - llamó mientras entraba precipitado- alarmando cada vez más por no obtener respuesta alguna.... No! Por favor esto no! - el rubio estaba tirado en el suelo rodeado con un montón de sangre, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de su esposo- Naruto me escuchas... No te duermas dobe ! - todo esto fue dicho con gran preocupación, todo en su entorno dejó de importar así como los guardias revisaba el lugar y salían corriendo o el como tsunade ordenaba traer algunas cosas- reacciona por favor- susurro al momento en el atraía el rostro de su esposo hacías su pecho, el palacio estaba hecho un caos pero aún así lo escuchó, una débil voz.

Sasu... Estoy bien- dijo el blondo haciendo un intento de sonrisa- no pensé que te importará tanto teme- iba a continuar pero una tos y un cúmulo de sangre lo interrumpieron.

No te esfuerces usuratonkachi, prometo que vas a estar bien, lo juro- los ojos del pelinegro se tornaron rojos y unas esferas de fuero se desprendieron de su cuerpo- encontrado al responsable ordenó a viva voz el menor siendo así como las pequeñas bolas de fuego desaparecen.

Mi señor por favor lleve al señor Naruto a la cama necesito atenderle rápidamente - la voz de tsunade denotaba preocupación, sin decir palabra alguna el azabache obedeció lo pedido- mi señor por favor podría retirarse para poder empezar--la rubia hizo una reverencia, estaba nerviosa, esto no tenía que pasar las runas no habían dicho nada de esto!

Yo no me voy a mover de aquí... Mi esposo me necesita y me pides que me vaya!! No lo haré! - tenía miedo, temía dejar solo un momento al rubio y que pasara lo peor...   
Sasuke ya no impida el trabajo de los médicos- con una calma envidiable el mayor logro hacer que el menor deje la habitación.   
Es culpa mía si hubiera llegado antes nada de esto hubiera pasado... Es tan frustrante- los rasgos del menor se iban definiendo cada vez más como su forma original- calmante así no conseguirás nada Sasuke.   
El que tuvo la osadía de cometer tal idiotez lo pagará muy caro, deseara jamás haber nacido, haré que se retuerce en su tumba como el gusano asqueroso que es...   
Se que lo harás, como también se que tu doncel estará bien--iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por la flamas de su hermano menor esto sería lamentable para aquella persona que se atrevió a dañar indirectamente a su pequeño hermano además de muy doloroso realmente doloroso -

Encontramos al culpable señor....


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi miraba como el pobre sirviente era azotado por el látigo de su hermano si este seguía el hombre iba a morir- Sasuke para de una vez si continuas ese hombre va a perecer...

Es lo que este maldito se merece! Se atrevió a lastimar a mi esposo debe pagar con su vida! - el azabache llevaba ya más de una hora intentando sacarle información al sirviente pero este no hablo solo calló, acción que enfureció al uchiha menor- si no responde ante mí ha de responder en el infierno!

Sasuke! Si lo matas no obtendrás nada¡ ve a ver a Naruto yo me haré cargo del prisionero, los médicos ya habrán terminado, tu esposo necesita a su señor- sabía lo cabeza dura que podía llegar a ser su hermano menor pero tenía que calmar la situación o no llegarían a nada o en el peor de los casos perderían información valiosa.

Si llega a hablar manda a que me llamen quiero saber todo lo que escupa este desgraciado todo mínimo detalle puede ser de gran relevancia - no muy convencido el azabache menor se fue a ver a su doncel, aunque no lo admitiera estaba realmente preocupado, esto no sólo era porque la unión política ya no se establecería, era porque realmente Le interesaba ese doncel, no podía perderlo no ahora cuándo se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, llámenlo tonto o algo imposible pero ese doncel realmente le gustaba, no sabía si era amor pero quería descubrirlo y para eso necesitaba que naruto se mantenga a su lado- nadie ni la misma muerte separará a naruto de mi yugo- 

...........................

fue realmente complicado parar la hemorragia, la herida había resultado ser profunda pero no atraveso ningún órgano.... cosa realmente rara era como si hubiera sido planeado meticulosamente y no lo hayan atacado con el objetivo de matarlo solo... lastimarlo gravemente , el sangrado era realmente excesivo, sorprendió a todos pero era algo que ya se veía venir según la profundidad en la que se clavó el arma.- explico tsunade mirando con el ceño fruncido el cuerpo que se encontraba recostado en aquella amplia cama.

shizune trae más paños limpios y agua tibia que esté hervida, no queremos provocar futuras infecciones- la dama que siempre acompañaba al hada superior se retiró para obedecer el mandato.

como esta?- esto era raro tsunade no había sentido en lo absoluto la presencia del uchiha como era esto siquiera posible, ni siquiera un guerrero de mil años podía ocultar a su bestia interna-

larga vida a mi señor que el sol siempre le acompañe... le informo que su naruto se encuentra estable pero debe evitar realizar esfuerzo por lo menos tres meses o si no la herida se abrirá y en el peor de los casos se infectara trayendo grandes consecuencias 

que más es lo que sabes- si esa mujer creía que podía ocultarle algo estaba muy equivocada-

mi señor raramente naruto no sufrió daños mayores aparte de ser lastimado por un arma, sus órganos no fueron perforados- al ver la cara dudosa del uchiha decidió explicarlo mejor- 

no es eso bueno?

si pero....

no puede ser coincidencia verdad?- la rubia asintió a modo de afirmación-

encontramos rastros de drogas somníferas en el arma aparte había una mezcla de hierbas que ayuda a la cicatrización.

el que haya planeado esto lo pagará con su vida y no me refiero a la muerte, hay cosas peores que la misma muerte.  
\----------  
señor todo ya está hecho, me asegure de que nadie comente nada, el hombre accedió a tomar la culpa con tal de que salvemos a su familia, su hija menor sufre de una extraña enfe- se calló de golpe ya que su amo lo miró fijamente, eso solo significaba que iba a emitir una orden

mátalos a todos, no puede quedar ni uno vivo, todos deben dar su último suspiro esta noche, entendido¡- con potente voz el pelinaranja de facciones duras se retiró hacia quien sabe donde de aquel gran castillo.

sí mi señor, su voluntad es la única orden que estoy dispuesto a servir, rey único del sol, que la tierra sagrada lo acompañe- con un simple movimiento el hombre desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

\-----------------

por favor despierta ya naru, todos esperan por ti, tsunade, shizune, hasta yo estoy esperando por ver esos bellos ojos azule que no se comparan con el cielo...- ya había pasado una semana y el rubio no mostraba señales de siquiera querer despertar, la espera estaba matando al azabache no podía más- despierta ya mi rubio

desde cof cof cuando soy tuyo cof.. cof teme- había despertado hace ya unos momentos pero al sentir que alguien le sostenía la mano le entró curiosidad, debía admitir que se sorprendió al saber que era sasuke el que estaba a su lado- ayúdame a levantarme por favor

naru¡- se imagino que cuando el rubio se despertara tendría miles de palabras para decirle, lo abrazaría y besaría.. pero no sabía que pasaba su cuerpo no reaccionaba era como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco- no te esfuerces llamaré a tsunade - dijo el moreno al ver que su rubio intentaba levantarse, claro mientras le ayudaba en el proceso.

espera sasuke- llamó el blondo captando la atención total del azabache- tengo que hablar contigo- al ver que el moreno estaba reacio puso una mirada de borrego- por favor sasu es importante.

\- o por dios lo había llamado sasu su lindo y bello rubio oh dios como resistirse a eso- bueno pero no te sobre esfuerces, si te sientes mal solo dime, ok?

si, hace mucho tiempo cuando el primer rey del soy levantó la bandera su gobierno fue próspero y maravilloso, como sabrás el sol fue uno de los primeros reinos en construirse- el de ojos negros asintió- hasta ahí todo estaba bien pero al rey eso no le basto no fue suficiente el quería más y cada vez más, nada podía apaciguar su codicia... o de eso hasta que el cielo al ver todo el sufrimiento que estaba causando decidieron derrotarlo, enviaron a dos de sus guerreros más fuerte y poderosos... al caballero de la luna y al caballero del sol. ellos lucharon con gran determinación y pudieron derrotarlo pero no por completo así que decidieron sellar parte de su alma dentro de su castillo, una vez sellado los caballeros podrían regresar a los cielos pero eso no paso ellos se enamoraron, pero era imposible que estén tan siquiera juntos ellos eran lo contrario eran como el agua y el fuego, aun así decidieron luchar por su amor, eso enfureció tanto al cielo que los castigaron cada cierto tiempo el sello en el cual se encuentra el primer rey se debilita y para poder reforzarlo debe ser sellado por la sangre del caballero del soy y el caballero de la luna debe realizar la ceremonia lo cual obliga a la luna a matar a su único amor, el único pecado que ellos cometieron es el de amar, no crees que su final es muy cruel.....

naru por que me estás contando todo esto que es lo que está pasando?

naru por que me estás contando todo esto que es lo que está pasando? 

\---------------  
para ellos el siquiera estar alejados el uno del otro era como una tortura, se amaban tanto, el estar siquiera separados les dolía en lo más profundo sasuke¡- el rubio sabía muy bien que el azabache si había entendido solo estaba negando los hechos.

sasuke yo te amo y demasiado- grito desesperado, no sabia que hacer esto era demasiado para su pobre corazón, estaba confundido se suponía que nadie podía entrar a su corazón-

naru eso es cierto?- mencionó entusiasmado tomando con ambas manos el rostro sonrojado del rubio- yo tambien te amo y eso es lo único que importa, no se porque estas triste, créeme que toda la triste que sientas en tu corazón se esfumara, estaremos juntos y ascenderemos al reino celestial como señor y doncel

jamás se imagino algo como esto, nunca espero que el rubio aceptase estar enamorado de el, la alegría que alberga su interior era tan gratificante, claro que había entendido lo que hace poco relato el rubio había que ser dobe para no darse cuenta, pero no cambiaría de idea, ese rubio era suyo, lo amaba con locura y nadie podria cambiar jamas eso.

-aveces podía ser tan obstinado que haría que cualquier persona normal quiera romperse la cabeza- sasuke uchiha se muy bien que me has comprendido, y demasiado, se supone que el único en mi corazón y mente debe ser el guerrero de la luna, no puedo amar a nadie más, no se como paso esto, desde el primer momento en que te vi algo en mi cambió- el blondo decía todas esas palabras mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su mejilla, al tiempo que ocultaba su cabeza en el amplio pecho de su azabache- me criaron con la idea de amar a un solo hombre y que mi lealtad como doncel solo se la entregaría a el... siento que le he fallado a mi familia y a mi pueblo al no cumplir mi destino... me odio a mi mismo sasuke¡- se gritó así mismo el rubio con gran impotencia

no lo menciones nuevamente- dijo afligido el moreno, su corazón dolía cada vez que naruto decía que debía amar a otro hombre que no sea el- nos amamos mutuamente y solo eso importa me escuchaste- envolvió a su doncel en un posesivo abrazo- nadie ni nada podrá separarte de mi lado ni siquiera tu naruto- exclamó firme.

pero sasuke la seguridad de mi pueblo si yo no lo.... hago habrá tragedia y además tu ... no quiero perderte.. sasuke por favor...deja que las cosas sigan su curso natural- abrazó fuertemente al de ojos ónix rogando en lo más profundo de su ser que ese momento nunca se acabara.

no lo haré¡ no voy a permitirlo, no dejare que te separes de mi , me escuchaste...- exclamó fuerte al momento en que se paraba bruscamente, sujetando con fuerza su cabello, intentando en vano contener su ira

sasuke por favor no hagas esto- naruto sabía que el azabache no iba a entrar en razón fácilmente y más si estaba decidido a no hacerlo

no podrás salir de esta habitación hasta que entres en razon naruto esa es mi última palabra, no me importa lo que tenga que enfrentar, si yo mismo debo destruir esa maldición lanzada por los dioses para que estes a mi lado creeme que lo haré- salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

por favor sasuke no hagas nada imprudente- fueron los suaves susurros que soltó el doncel para acto seguido llevar una mano a sus finos labios y llorar.... por que le sucedían estas cosas a el, que pecado había cometido en su vida pasada para merecer esto ....oh cierto el simple pecado de amar a la persona equivocada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

no voy a permitir que alejen a mi doncel de mi lado, eso jamás¡, debo evitar primero que naruto escape, luego me encargare ya con mas dedicación a la maldición del antiguo castillo.

puto soldado de la luna, donde quiera que estes te matare- esos eran los pensamientos de un muy cabreado uchiha.

que haces hablando solo hermanito, no creo que te estés volviendo loco, o si?- la burla se denotaba muy bien en las palabras del uchiha mayor.

no me jodas itachi... que fue lo que averiguaste , ya paso mucho desde entonces, que se sabe hasta ahora- preguntó el azabache menor mientras se frotaba la entreceja en son de frustración, ya había pasado cierto tiempo y ese maldito no confesaba nada, lo único que sabían era que no poseía nombre pero sí un apodo "el gato" así es como se hacía llamar, a toda pregunta respondió sarcásticamente soltando incoherencias-

la verdad es que hasta ahora no a dicho ni una sola palabra y creo que no dirá nada- con la mirada puesta en su hermano menor, dijo lo que esté menos quería escuchar

esa porquería ya no será de ayuda, ordena que le decapiten pero antes que lo castre, no tendrá el derecho de siquiera morir como hombre- si creía que por tener información y no decir nada lo mantendrían con vida estaba muy equivocado, las cosas por más importantes que sean solo terminan siendo una cosa .... simple "basura"

no crees que estás siendo muy severo sasuke.

ahora estarás de su lado itachi, te recuerdo, que el señor de este reino soy solo yo, mi voluntad es ley, y nadie lo va a contradecir, entendiste?- exclamó con voz calmada pero tan neutra que helaba la piel hasta al más valiente

si, si como digas su alteza- mencionó con sorna realizando una exagerada reverencia hacia su hermano menor- será como usted diga, mil años más- después de decir tal burla se retiró del salón del trono dejando solo al idiota de su hermano.

piérdete¡- grito colérico, mientras lanzaba su copa hacia la nada.

***********

la ejecución fue llevada a cabo tal como lo ordenó el rey sasuke, desde eso ya un mes, no se había visto al doncel de su señor, todas las calles de los pueblos divulgaban el mismo rumor, su señor se había enamorado tanto del príncipe que lo mantenía encerrado, o que se había hartado y lo mató y ahora mantenía su cuerpo inerte en el sagrado jardin real, evitando así que la magia muerta se esparciera y tambien que lo mantenía como un trofeo de guerra.......

solo quiero informar que el proximo capitulo sera el final, si como lo leen el próximo es el final, tal vez no sea de su agrado......

espoiler 

sangre y más sangre.....

no mueras, no me puedes dejar por favor, sin ti no podre vivir más

sigue adelante y recuerda que te amo

\------------

tres putos meses, tres malditos meses y nada ese teme no le había dejado salir en todo ese tiempo lo mantenía encerrado en su habitación y solo le permitía el ingreso a su cuarto a la criadas, a tsunade y obviamente a su hermano aunque el segundo lo hacía en ocasiones muy raras y el maldito autor de su dolor de cabeza, una vez cuando no quiso abrir su puerta el azabache se tomó la ligera molestia de tumbar su puerta, gracioso, no lo creo, el doncel estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera se digno a hablarle a esa cacatúa andante, pero como tenemos como protagonistas a dos personas tan obstinada el azabache no se quedó atrás y si ese doncel quería jugar el tambien jugaria.

en el transcurso de los meses no solo hubo peleas tambien hubo risas, charlas en las cuales ambos se comprenden muy bien, iniciaron como amigos todo era simple y monótono, pero tambien fueron descubriendo sus sentimientos, con simples roces y simple besos pasaron a algo mucho mayor algo que demostraba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro .

FLASHBACK

naru, es hora de comer- dijo un azabache mientras entraba a la habitación con una bandeja llena de bocadillos y alimentos, lo más resaltante era un plato se sopa, para el pelo negro esa sopa era realmente asquerosa, no sabia como el rubio podía siquiera comerlo.

sasuke, que haces aqui pense que tenias una visita del embajador del reino vecino y que estarías muy ocupado.

Para ti nunca estaré ocupado mi amor- mencionó el azabache al tiempo en el que deposita la bandeja en la pequeña mesa del centro.

Sasu amor ya a pasado mucho tiempo no crees que ya es tiempo de que tu me....

No te voy a dejar salir naruto- la firmeza en su voz era notable, pero tambien lo era el inconfundible ceño fruncido.

mooo---- el rubio hizo un puchero cruzando sus brazos en el acto- Pero yo solo te amo a ti, pero aún así me mantienes encerrado, no es justo- tristeza y desespero era lo que sentía el pequeño rubio, enserio Sasuke era tan mula como él.

Y yo también te amo naruto, por eso no permitiré que salgas hasta encontrar una solución al problema y dar fin a esto de una vez por todas.

Problema?¡- en enfado en el tono y rostro era muy evidente- Crees que mi situación es un maldito problema ! Sasuke uchiha.

No¡ naru, me entendiste mal - se apuro a caminar a la dirección del blondo y apresarlo en un fuerte abrazo que inútilmente el rubio intentaba romper.- no eres un problema, amor eres lo más importante que tengo y no pienso perderte- la determinación en su mirada suavizo un poco a su pareja.

Tu también eres lo más importante en mi vida Sasuke.... Te amo y mucho y además no te cambiaría por nada - abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al azabache, colocó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su esposo amaba escuchar los latidos de su corazón e imaginar que ese corazón solo late para él y lo hará eternamente solo para él, tonto verdad?, si ,era tonto pero tambien era muy romantico y lindo.

yo te amo e incluso mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar mi naru, te amo tanto que duele el solo pensar que un día llegará alguien y te arrebata de mi lado, duele tanto- alzó el rostro de su amado y observo aquellos ojos que lo volvían loco, como amaba esa mirada, tan cristalina y transparente.

Sasu...

Naru...

Ambos sabían exactamente lo que estaba por pasar y no tenían la más mínima intención de de detenerse, llevarían esto hasta el final, continuarán por que eso era lo que querían, no por una nación, no por la vida de alguien, no por la libertad, y más importante aún no lo harían sin ser conscientes de sus sentimientos, nadie seria forzado eso era lo más importante.... 

tres años después

realmente el tiempo pasó volando, todo era tan irreal, se sentía como si todo fuera un sueño muy agradable en la que podría despertar en cualquier momento y todo desaparece, daba miedo, sí, pero se encargaba de vivir dia a dia todo sin quejarse, no podía estar más agradecido con el destino y la vida, por darle a un hombre más maravilloso del mundo al cual amaría para toda su larga vida y estaba muy seguro de que este le amaba tambien, a pesar de las dificultades estuvieron juntos y seguirán estándolo.

sacando de su ensoñación al rubio, la puerta de su alcoba que desde hace mucho compartía con sasuke, asustando en el proceso un poco al rubio se abrió de manera estrepitosa, un tanto confundido el rubio fijó sus cuencas azules al intruso que osaba entrar a su dormitorio sin anunciarse.

baa-chan?- un tanto confundido el blondo se preguntó por que tan repentinamente su abuela entraba de esa manera, reconocia que la vieja no era para nada recatada, pero no era muy común en ella no anunciar su entrada- sucede algo malo?

naruto namikaze como que , "sucede algo?", en primer lugar por que no me lo dijiste eh?, mocoso- su voz se oía muy irritada, pero esta vez enserio naruto no tenia ni puta idea de que había hecho.

no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo vieja- dijo con la duda aún presente en su voz...

como¡.... tu encerio harás que me de un ataque

antes de que la mujer pueda continuar un hombre alto y de facciones duras pero a la vez finas entró a la habitación.

amor¡- exclamó eufórico el rubio, de manera que se arrojaba a los brazos de su adorado esposo- te tardaste mucho en regresar teme¡- el mohín era muy notable y divertido para el de ojos oscuros.

perdon, la negociación llevó más tiempo de lo pensado pero ya estoy aquí- al parecer el azabache notó la presencia de la mujer después de unos momentos. 

\- sin saber por que la rubia soltó una sonrisa que al rubio le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal- resulta que este mocoso se desmayó hace unos días y no vino a verme para saber que mierda tiene.

-oh si ya recuerda estaba cenando cuando de pronto sintió un mareo y despues todo se torno negro- no fue gran cosa, solo fue un simple mareo je... je- en serio poner las cosas como realmente eran y no exagerar las cosas eran muy difíciles para el blondo cuando su sobre protector marido y su abuela se juntaban y más cuando se trataba de él-

se puede saber por que no fuiste a que te revisaran usuratonkachi- la mirada severa que portaba el uchiha no era para nada buena-

solo fue un desmayo sasuke....

naru tu salud es muy complicada después de aquel evento debes tener mucho cuidado, lo sabes....- la salud de su amado esposo se hizo muy débil después de todo lo que pasó pero realmente no era algo para preocuparse mucho ya que solo su salud era pésima una vez al año 

sasu- soltó un suspiro de cansancio pero a la vez de diversión- no estoy enfermo, lo que tengo es diferente

que que tienes- la cara de preocupación divertía mucho al blondo pero no le gustaba cuando su pareja se mostraba así-

tranquilo de acá e unos cuantos meses ya no me dolerá nada- en serio le divertía la cara de que carajos que portaba el azabache, al parecer no había entendido su indirecta

naru tu... - la mujer lo abrazó tan fuerte que creyó que sus huesos se moverían de su lugar- felicidades mi niño al fin podrás formar lo que siempre quisiste que alegría mi niño- decía la mujer mientras soltaba pequeñas lágrimas .

no entiendo nada, que está pasando?- realmente no entendía y quería saber si era algo bueno o malo.

al parecer eres algo lento uchiha.... o debería decir futuro papá..

el rostro que puso el azabache era digna de marco

naru es enserio- pregunto con un anhelo que desprendía por cada poro de su cuerpo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del blondo - oh amor ahora me has hecho mucho más feliz- el azabache cargó de la cintura al rubio dándole vuelta en el aire para posteriormente besarlo.

FIN....

curiosidades/ aclaraciones

1) la maldición fue revocada en el momento en el que naru y sasu echaron pasión ya que al hacerlo en conciencia suya sin saber que estaban destinados apiado a los dioses y se les permitió estar juntos.

2) la salud de naru es mala ya que cuando visitaba a un reino vecino sufrieron un ataque.

3) itachi se casó con uno de los primos de naruto llamado deidara.

4) el collar que le tsunade a naruto es peligroso y podría acabar con su vida si se lo quita antes de tiempo ya que ayuda a mantener controlado su poder espiritual, manteniendo en orden de los demás elementos.

5)la vida en este universo es un promedio de 500va 800 años.

**Author's Note:**

> realmente espero q lo disfruten


End file.
